


IndieHorrorGameFanatic Character Guide

by IndieHorrorGameFanatic



Category: All Fandoms that are included in a work of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieHorrorGameFanatic/pseuds/IndieHorrorGameFanatic





	1. Chapter 1

In this book I am looking to explain the characters that I have created in hopes that it will give a better explanation the who they are and the backstory of who they are. I also want to say that these characters are totally original and if they bear any resemblance to anyone or anything else it is total coincidence.


	2. 'imaginary' Karuto Sumiata

Name:Karuto Sumiata

Gender:Female

Occupation:Misaki Rina's imaginary friend

Closest friend:Misaki Rina

Hobby:Video Games

Personality:  
Laid back  
protective of those close to her  
gentle  
blunt  
calm  
patient

Looks:  
Hair:Light Blue that fades to green at the tips  
Skin:Karuto has purple fur do to her being a humanoid fox  
Ears:Fox ears that go from dark purple to white  
Tail:Fluffy tail that has the same fur pattern as her ears  
Eyes:Cartoonish eyes that are completely black

Cloths:  
Karuto can usually be seen wearing a red violet shirt with a kawaii potato on it with the text 'Kawaii Potatoe'.She also normally wears an average school girl skirt. She can always be found wearing what looks to be a hand weaved friendship bracelet made by her closest family\friend Misaki Rina.Her shoes and stockings are probably the most normal thing about her with them being completely black school shoes and navy stockings

Backstory:  
Karuto was created by Misaki Rina when she was four with the hope that she would finally have someone that she could relate to.This caused the two to have very similar personalities though their interests can greatly contrast at times.Karuto always believed that she was imaginary ,but is that really the case for an imaginary friend created by Misaki Rina...

Fun Fact:  
Even though Karuto is a predator she has a pet bird named Kiwi that Misaki originally created for her to help her become less lonely when she was gone that Karuto likes to dress up in tiny hats.


	3. Human Misaki Rina

Name:Misaki Rina

Closest friend:Karuto Sumiata

Occupation:Middle School Student

Hobby:Engineering

Personality:  
gentle  
blunt  
calm  
creative  
antisocial

Looks:  
Hair:Dark brown with two strips of purple that she usually wears in a side bun  
Skin:very pale  
Eyes:dirty green

Cloths:  
Misaki normal cloths consist of an orange shirt with a blue and green tank top ,and denim shorts.She also wears plain black and white sneakers.

Backstory:  
Misaki was born in Port Costa ,California.She was always a very creative compared to other children her age.Her parents were very worried about Misaki since she wasn't as social as all the other kids ,but after several attempts they gave up and left her be.She has maintained this antisocial behavior throughout her life ,and even though this hasn't given her the best reputation she is perfectly fine with it. Fun Fact: Her creative and antisocial nature are not because she is edgy or something along those lines it is actually because of a secret power of hers that she prefers people didn't know.


	4. Plague???

Name:Plague ???

Gender:Female

Occupation:Reaper

Closest friend:Lilith Pheonix

Hobby:Being Happy

Personality:  
Mischievous,  
Funny,  
Bipolar,  
Aggressive

Looks:  
Hair:Light turquoise pigtails with dark turquoise ponytail holders  
Skin:very pale gray  
Eyes:???

Cloths:  
Plague is normally found wearing a traditional Brown reaper hood with a plague mask and top hat to conceal her face. She also wears simple black flats ,and a black pouch to carry various poisons and chemicals. The final accessory she adorns is a worn looking scythe that appears to be on the verge of breaking.

Backstory:  
At the moment there is no real backstory for her aside from she was once human ,but aside from that her past is very vague and she prefers it not to be mentioned.

Fun Fact:  
I actually redid this character ,and originally she was a boy and very cutesy looking compared to her gruesome looks and horrifying personality at this point in time ,also the entire reason for me creating her is because I wanted to practice drawing plague masks and characters more on the horror side.


End file.
